A Fine, Fine Line
by pusa.is.me
Summary: Everybody knew Aya Hoshino was Rei Otohata’s girlfriend. So when Yuuya Asou went ahead and gave Hoshino a soft, lingering kiss just above the upper left corner of her lips, everyone knew his friendship with Otohata was officially over.
1. Chapter 1

**A Fine, Fine Line**

Everybody knew Aya Hoshino was Rei Otohata's girlfriend. Heck, they all knew the two were meant to be, and because of that all other guys who attempted to date the lovely brunette either got beaten up by the fiery Kotobuki or sent freezing to Hell by the Ice Prince's deadly glare. Nobody messed with the pretty angel, although everyone knew she was one of the finer catches in Shibuya from their generation.

So when Yuuya Asou went ahead and gave Hoshino a soft, lingering kiss just above the upper left corner of her lips, everyone knew his friendship with Otohata was officially over.

* * *

It all started with the phone calls. 

Two years after college and almost six years of steady dating, Mami Honda left Yuuya to settle in New York permanently, a family arrangement that neither person had anticipated and thus failed to prepare for. They were all at the airport to send Mami off, and before boarding the private plane that the Hondas owned, she gave him a final kiss goodbye, with a promise that she'll try to visit as often as she could and an invitation for him to follow once he finished his board exams. Yuuya merely blinked and fought to smile bravely, and when the plane finally flew away he hurriedly walked past the group, despite the frantic calls of a certain supergal, who was immediately hushed by his older brother.

All of them were rather successful in their chosen paths, if not content, and going to different universities didn't stop them from continually meeting up and bonding on weekends. Ran Kotobuki, former number one gal in Shibuya, was now the hottest (if not craziest) junior police in their district, and everyone but herself must have expected it because no one looked surprised when she announced she was entering the force. Miyu Yamazaki now owned a small fashion accessories shop, co-managed by her fiancé Yamato Kotobuki, who earned a promotion a few years back. Tatsuki Kuroi opened his own small restaurant, and it has become a favorite hangout of the gang whenever they do one of their get-togethers. Yuuya Asou finished his course in Engineering on time and was currently reviewing for that year's Board Exams, and Rei Otohata opted to continue his pre-Law course and was now practicing in a small Law firm owned by one of his father's colleagues. Aya Hoshino, ever the honor student, finished her degree in Medicine with flying colors, and now she worked in Shibuya's biggest hospital as the assistant head doctor of the pediatrics department, a rather big accomplishment for someone her age.

She and Rei had been dating since college, and through the years everyone in the group saw the ice prince softened, if only for the pretty lass who fought for him from the beginning. Ran and Tatsuki were still dating, but the pretty supergal had refused his marriage proposals countless of times they were all starting to wonder if their relationship was going anywhere. She reasoned out that she loved the monkey boy, but marriage wasn't in her mind yet. Heck, she had Shibuya to protect from crime and that was more than enough to keep her hands full.

The group caught up with Yuuya on his way out the airport, and without asking Ran dragged him by the arm and forced him to go out with them for dinner and stop sulking because, really, didn't Mami promised to return the first chance she got? Everyone sweatdropped at the scene that played before them – Kotobuki half-dragging, half-beating Yuuya up as the blonde model desperately tried to pull himself away. Finally taking pity on the poor guy, Yamato broke his sister's tight grip and scolded her for being so damn insensitive.

Yuuya ended up going to dinner with them anyway.

They chose a different restaurant, because Machida Black's Haven was too far and Ran was already complaining about not having eaten since five o'clock in the afternoon. When Miyu reasoned out that it was only seven in the evening, the junior policewoman glared at her best friend and muttered something about them not caring about her stomach and all. So they hurried to the nearest establishment and faster than anyone could say _Shibuya_, Ran was already pestering the waiter with a tremendous number of orders that surely Tatsuki will have to pay for later.

Aya noticed that Yuuya hasn't spoken a word since they arrived, and after giving Rei's hand an affectionate squeeze, she scooted closer to his best friend to try and start a conversation.

"You know you can talk to us and we'd listen," she said as gently as she could, not wanting to push it if he didn't want to be pushed.

He merely nodded, and she turned her head when she felt her boy friend's eyes on her. Rei was looking at her intensely, and she suppressed a blush from appearing on her cheeks as she returned to her seat next to him.

"I only wanted to make sure he'd be okay," she tried to explain, as he suddenly took her hand and enclosed it in his. "He will be okay," he answered, and she smiled lightly before giving his hand another squeeze.

That night, as Aya Hoshino lay peacefully in bed, her cellphone started vibrating on top of her desk.

_Yuuya Asou, _the screen screamed.

"Hello?" she answered uncertainly, wondering whatever possessed him to call at such an ungodly hour. "Yuuya?" No one called him Second Place anymore, except Ran.

"Aya."

"Are you all right?" _Of course he isn't, _she winced at her own stupidity.

"I just… want someone to listen."

She smiled. "I'll listen."

And he stopped talking, and seconds later she heard soft sobs from the other end, and for the next hour neither one spoke, the silence disturbed once in a while by a sob, a sigh, and finally, a 'thank you' and 'good night.'

TBC

**

* * *

As if** Life is Never Simple **isn't enough, I had to write another one of these things. So bite me. I love the triangle! And this actually came to me in a dream, well, more like the succeeding chapters did, and I swear it was really them! So kindly press that lovely purple button at the lower left corner of the page and leave this kyd a review. It will surely make her day brighter. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Fine, Fine Line**

She told Rei about the incident the following day when he picked her up from the hospital for a late dinner. They were in a Korean restaurant, and although Aya wasn't fond of spicy food, she found herself finishing a serving of _kimchi _by herself.

"He barely talked," she whispered, a little worried, and Rei stared at her as if she was merely talking about the weather. "The last time I remember Yuuya being that sad was the skiing incident from before."

Rei remembered that day as if it happened yesterday. Yuuya was still in love with the honey-colored-hair gal and was doing his self-pity act because he couldn't compete with the monkey boy. Aya had been the only one to reassure him that everything will be all right and that he should suck it all up and be strong, just the way she's trying to be. Rei had heard snippets of their conversation and he had to admit he admired the brunette back then for her toughness and gentleness at the same time. He also remembered vaguely another feeling – was that jealousy? envy? – at the sight of the two sitting so close together, as if they _were together, _and he could have sworn they appeared so comfortable, sitting there side by side – Yuuya crying a freaking river and Aya consoling him as much as she could – he was actually relieved when Ran arrived to drag Yuuya away. Nobody knew about that, of course.

"He'll be fine," he answered nonchalantly, although secretly he was worried about his best friend as well. He knew how easily depressed Yuuya could become, and it irked him to think that he'd do something outrageous because of Mami's departure.

"I know," Aya replied, sipping her iced tea, "But you know me. I cannot help but worry."

"Always the worry rat, Aya Hoshino," came the response, and Aya detected the slightest hint of humor in his tone. "Or the worry mole. That's more like it."

The gal visibly blushed. Which was saying a lot, since she rarely blushed around Rei anymore. "T-that was a long time ago!" she stuttered, pretending to be insulted. "I knew Ran should have never told you about that!"

And Rei chuckled, remembering how the supergal related to him the story of her friend who sang such a lonely song in karaoke one night that she dampened the mood of everyone with her.

"Well, she did and I found out so let it go," he answered, and before Aya could as much as glare at him, he took her hand and gave her a small smile which he reserved only for her. And Aya Hoshino grew a deeper shade of red.

"But still," she replied, going back to the topic and tipping her head thoughtfully, "I think you should talk to him. You're his best friend, after all. He could use your support, you know."

"Yuuya can take care of himself," Rei answered, leaning back on his chair. "He has to learn to cope on his own, or else he'll never be independent."

Aya frowned. "Stop being a cold, insensitive jerk, Rei," she bit back, pouting. "He's still our friend."

Rei chuckled again; five years ago Aya would never had the courage to talk to him like that. "You've grown a lot, haven't you, _Aya-ppe_?" he kidded her, using a nickname that only Tatsuki used.

"What did you just call me?" she flushed, caught off guard at the sudden joke of her boyfriend. "Rei-kun!"

He glared at her in return. "I told you never to call me that again."

"Then don't call me like that either!"

And a staring contest of copper and blue eyes ensued, with the ice prince emerging as the valiant winner. Aya could never figure out how Rei could stare so blankly at someone for so long. _Must have taken a lot of practice, _she giggled to herself.

"You're mean," she pouted, moving just the tiniest bit away from him.

Rei immediately pulled her back. "I thought you've gotten used to it," he whispered in her ear, his face suddenly buried in her hair.

"Jerk," she whispered back, allowing him to take her hand and fiddle with her fingers.

"Don't worry too much about Yuuya," he continued, not pulling away, "He's a big boy now. He can take care of himself."

That night, when Yuuya called her again, she didn't even bother mentioning it to Rei the next morning.

* * *

One month and roughly twenty-seven calls later, Aya found herself anticipating her late night conversations with his boyfriend's best friend. What started out as a harmless offer on her part to help a friend in need evolved into their little secret – a silent agreement that they could never mention it to their friends whenever they're in one of their get-togethers. It wasn't because they were doing something wrong – heck, they've been friends even before Mami came into the picture or Rei fell for the gentle-mannered girl – and there certainly was no rule that they couldn't talk over the phone whenever they wanted to.

It was just that Ran Kotobuki was, well, Ran Kotobuki, and everyone else knew how wild her imagination could be, that the two decided to shut up about it. The last thing they wanted was for Mami to suddenly come barging back from New York and scratch a certain Hoshino's eyes out for trying to steal her boyfriend from her. Not that Ran would actually think that they were cheating behind their partners' backs, but then again the overly hyperactive gal could make things appear like it was one thing when she meant the other.

Besides, although both knew Rei wasn't the jealous type, it would be reckless to do something that would stir up the hidden green beast in him, and neither Aya nor Yuuya wanted to feel the wrath of the ice prince. They knew Rei was perceptive, more perceptive than he would appear to be, and so they made it a point to appear as normal as possible whenever they were out with the group.

But then again, _they weren't doing anything wrong to begin with._

Miyu Yamazaki, perhaps the most perceptive one in the group, noticed it though. The little smiles, the little glances, the chuckles in between. And she dreaded the impending doom that _will _happen if the two didn't stop. So before the others started noticing it too, she took Aya aside one day and inquired as gently as she could as to what was happening between her and their corn-colored-hair friend.

"W-what?!" Aya blurted out after Miyu asked the question. "What are you talking about?"

"Miyu notices it, Aya," her friend answered. "Miyu is just worried of what might happen if…"

"If what?" Aya almost yelled. "We haven't done anything wrong! We've been friends since high school, and…"

"Miyu knows that," she said quietly. "But Miyu also knows how you two almost hooked up back in college."

Aya froze. "H-how…" she stuttered, her cheeks burning as if she had a fever. "T-that was a long time ago! And that was when Rei and I decided to cool off so we can concentrate on our studies. And Mami broke up with him then! He was lonely and I needed a diversion to keep my mind off Rei. We didn't… I didn't…"

A faint smile appeared on Miyu's lips. "You never told the group because you were afraid of Rei's reaction, or Mami's." A pause. "But Miyu knows. Miyu sometimes sees you eating together when you tell us you're alone studying, and the way Yuuya looked at you showed how much he cared." Another pause. "It's the same way he looks at you now, Aya."

Aya visibly stiffened. "N-no…" she whispered, more to herself than to her friend. "It shouldn't be this way. He… Mami… he shouldn't… I couldn't." Tears threatened to fall, and Miyu gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"That's why I had to talk to you now," she replied. "Miyu knows you can never betray Rei, or Mami for that matter, and so you better stop whatever it is that's happening before it gets worse." She looked Aya straight in the eye. "Would you be willing to ruin your relationship with Otohata because of that? Would you want their friendship to be broken because of a mistake?"

And before she knew it, Aya Hoshino was sobbing again, the way she had cried when Rei told her that he was in love with Ran back in high school.

* * *

"You've been quiet the whole time," Rei told him as he stopped his car in front of her house.

Aya's head snapped and she turned to him, eyes growing wide as if she was caught doing something very wrong. "W-what?" she blurted out, "N-no! I was merely… I … but…"

Rei blinked. He rarely saw Aya that troubled nowadays. Whatever it was that she was thinking must be really disconcerting, if she couldn't talk straight or look him in the eye.

"Aya."

She stopped blabbering and stared down at her hands.

"What's wrong?"

And the tears began flowing, slowly at first, until her whole face was covered with them that Rei seriously began to get worried.

"What's wrong?" he repeated, taking her hands into his, making her cry even more.

"Oh Rei," she sobbed. "I think I might have done something very wrong."

He stiffened. He knew his girl friend wasn't perfect, and that a lot of things could make her cry, but he couldn't think of anything that would make her shed tears as terribly as she was doing now. "What did you do?" he couldn't help but asking, his tone cold, too cold even for his own liking.

Aya winced at the sudden iciness of his voice. She pulled her hands away and used them to cover her face. She heard Rei sigh but didn't look up. How did he expect her to look at him in the eye now, when it was obvious that what she would tell him would ruin their relationship in ways she didn't even want to think of?

Suddenly, she felt strong arms envelope her, and she gasped when she felt Rei pulling her close. "You know that I'd still love you even if you messed something up, right?" she heard him whisper, and the sobs threatened to choke down her answer.

"Oh Rei," she cried. "Oh Rei." And that was all she could say, and she merely continued to cry in his arms until she felt she no longer had any tears left.

TBC

**

* * *

Another chapter so soon? You guys must be having a field day. And yes, I promise to update **Life in Never Simple **soon, but right now I really enjoy working on this story. And the flashback scene in the first part (ski scene) is probably one of my favorite scenes in GALS! Too bad the writers didn't have enough foresight to see what a wonderful angle they could have taken the story with that one scene. But oh well. **

**Thank you for the reviews, I heart them with all my might, and reviews always make me write some more. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A Fine, Fine Line**

The next time Yuuya called, she was more than hesitant to answer the phone. Images of Rei flashed before her eyes -- Rei smiling, Rei patiently waiting for her to finish her shift in the hospital, Rei treating her out to dinner, Rei holding her close as if she was the only thing that mattered in his world. She wondered how she could live without those precious little moments when Rei would remind her that she was beautiful, and that she needed not be Ran to make him fall in love with her over and over again. She didn't want to ruin the great relationship they had, but she didn't want to lose Yuuya either.

By the time she picked up the phone, Yuuya's voice from the other end sounded confused, strained, worried.

"Aya?" he whispered, sending unwelcomed shivers down her spine. "Are you all right?"

"Y-yes, yes of course," she answered, perhaps a little too forced, a little too hesitantly, that the guy at the other end of the line thought otherwise.

"Is something wrong?" he inquired, and Aya wished that Yuuya wasn't so damn good at reading her. "Something happened, right?"

"H-hai..." she whispered in response, the most silent of whispers that Yuuya would not have heard had he not had his ear pressed against the receiver. "I'm sorry Yuuya... but..."

"But?" he pressed on, voice bordering on frustration.

"We can't do this anymore."

There. She had said it. And when silence enveloped her room for a much longer time than she thought she could take, Aya suddenly wished she had never met either guy to begin with.

"Yuuya?" she asked worriedly, afraid that the Second Place she knew cut the call without telling her.

"I'm here."

"Are... are you mad?" she inquired, nervously biting her lower lip.

"Don't be silly," was his only answer.

"I'm... I'm sorry," she continued, feeling her cheeks redden by the minute. "It's just that..."

"You're worried about Rei." A statement, not a question.

A pause. "H-hai. And of course..."

"Mami?" A question this time.

"Hai."

And he actually chuckled that Aya worried he was really annoyed and was merely trying to hide it. "Yuuya I..."

"We aren't doing anything wrong, you know," he answered her unspoken argument, and for the nth time that day she thought of the same thing. They were friends; there was no rule wherever that they couldn't talk the night away while her boy friend thought that she was busy studying for school or was peacefully sleeping on her bed. Still, it didn't feel right that Yuuya was actually probably starting to harbor feelings for her, especially when she was starting to feel the same.

"Not yet, we aren't," she said softly. "Let's not wait for that to happen, neh?"

"What are you so afraid of?" he asked, the slightest hint of impatience in his voice. "In less than half a year I'll be taking my board exams, and once I passed it Mami won't stop bugging me to follow her in New York." A pause; it felt like forever until he spoke again. "We'll probably never see each other again until one of us gets married." And the idea of Yuuya getting married to anyone else suddenly didn't sound too appealing to her anymore.

"I _love _your _best friend_," she bit back, emphasizing on some of the words.

"I know."

That wasn't the answer she was expecting. She had expected him to say that he loved Mami as well, and that he can never, ever replace her with anyone, not even _her_. She had wanted him to laugh and tell her how silly she was for thinking that he was actually falling for her. Heck, she even preferred it if he had suddenly told her that he was merely using her to get over his depression because of Mami's departure. She was definitely not expecting him to second her profession of love for Otohata, nor had she anticipated his next words.

"I do too."

"Huh?" she blurted out before she could stop herself. And as if to salvage some of her dignity, whatever was left of it, she quickly followed up with, "Oh, you mean you love Rei too right? Of course! You've been best friends since high school! Hahaha," she tried to chuckle but miserably failed.

"Aya."

And she stopped, for Yuuya's tone sounded so much like Rei whenever he tried to remind her to stop feeling bad about herself and just very well accept the fact that he loved her for who she was.

"H-hai?"

A pause.

"I love you too."

Crap.

* * *

_I was thinking of making the chapter longer, but I felt that this was a good ending to this part. I'll probably write one to two chapters more, and maybe an Epilogue after. Sorry it took a while to come out with the next installment, I was literally swamped with work the past two weeks. Being an events organizer is fun, but it is seriously affecting my writing life. Oh well, reviews please? Thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter, and to those who added this story to their favorites/alerts. Really means a lot to me. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**A Fine, Fine Line**

Tatsuki Kuroi was probably the only one in the group who could compete with Ran Kotobuki's dumbness, and sometimes they wondered if he was merely faking it so as not to look more superior than his girlfriend (and earn a mean punch on the head) or if he really was missing more than a few brain cells in his head. He was loud, straight to the point, and most of the time oblivious to what was happening around him, especially if it didn't involve his beloved Ran.

So when even the abovementioned restaurant owner noticed the drastic change between his two friends over the next few months, Miyu Yamazaki knew that Aya finally stopped her nightly conversations with Yuuya.

And instead of feeling relieved, Miyu felt absolutely worried.

Especially when Monkey Boy, for all his good intentions, missed the cue _not _to mention the obvious.

"Aya-ppe," he called casually as they were seated around a picnic table, basking under the warmth of the summer sun. Everyone turned to him, minus the Number Two model, who happened to be in the washroom at that exact moment.

"Hai?" Aya replied, blinking back and wondering what Tatsuki was thinking.

"Did you have a fight with Yuuya?"

And three people in the group froze – Aya, Miyu, and a very startled Rei (of course Otohata would never show he was startled, so he settled for a blank stare instead).

"N-nani?" the timid brunette managed a bare whisper.

"You haven't talked to each other since we got here," Kuroi continued, oblivious to the fact that Miyu was staring daggers at him to shut up already. "Unlike our previous get-togethers, where you two get along very well."

Aya visibly stiffened. She could feel Rei's eyes on her, but she dared not return them. She knew that if she met his stare Rei would know the truth, and that would be the end of their seemingly perfect relationship.

"Hmmm," Ran piped in, visibly intrigued. "Come to think of it, I did notice Second Place trying to avoid you for a while now." She glanced at the now-red-beet gal. "What happened?"

"I… we…" Aya wanted nothing more but the ground to open up and swallow her whole. She met Miyu's eyes, silently pleading for help. Said blonde tried to think of something even half coherent to say, but no explanation would come.

"We aren't fighting," came the cool voice from behind, and everyone turned to find the blonde model walking towards them, hands casually shoved inside his pants' pockets. "I just made a silly comment and apparently Aya got offended." His signature smile. "Forgive me?"

Aya forced a smile. "Of-of course," she answered. "That was rather childish of me, neh? Getting offended by something like that."

Yuuya smiled back and returned to his seat. "Don't worry, I'll never make a joke about pandas ever again."

And the brunette tried to giggle to emphasize the point, but it almost came out as strangled cry, and to prevent further humiliation Miyu merely laughed with her. "Oh you mean _that_ panda joke?" she giggled, "Now that I think about it, it did sound offending, neh?"

And Ran and Tatsuki frowned and said they wanted to hear the joke too, so Yuuya, after sweatdropping like an idiot, had to invent some lousy joke that didn't sound offending at all.

And when everything seemed okay and back to normal, and Aya would have let the incident go, had she not met Rei's eyes that told her the conversation was far from over, and she lost her appetite entirely.

* * *

"Thanks," she smiled, placing a soft kiss on his cheek before pulling away and opening the passenger's door. She felt his hand around her wrist, and she stiffened once again, knowing that it was interrogation time and she better not say anything stupid so as to irritate an already annoyed Ice Prince.

"Care to tell me what really happened back there?"

And she turned slowly, blue eyes meeting copper, and she almost literally froze at the cold, cold stare she received from Rei.

"N-nani?"

"In the café," came the impatient reply. "What was that all about?"

A long pause. Followed by a sigh. "I guess me telling you that it was all a case of bad panda joke won't work, huh?"

She got a smirk in response.

She lowered her eyes to the floor and smiled sadly. "Rei, you know I love you, right?"

"Hn."

"And that from the beginning, I've always wanted to be with you. Even when I started going out with Katase. Even when you told me it was Ran you liked. Even after we cooled off in college."

And she risked a peek at his face, and her heart fell when she saw him looking away. _Crap. He'll definitely break up with me._

"I know," came the unexpected reply, and Aya had to smile at his obvious uneasiness. Rei Otohata was still the Ice Prince, after all.

A deep sigh. She couldn't continue. _Kami, why must this happen to me? _she cried to herself as she watched his stoic expression change to that one of worry.

"Aya?"

"Hm?"

"Are you… breaking up with me?"

A gasp. "What?!"

His face remained serious. "I know I haven't been a great boyfriend, and that I don't always take care of you the way a boyfriend should. I'll understand if you don't…"

And before he could continue his litany of things why he shouldn't be considered boyfriend material, he felt Aya's lips on his, kissing him with such conviction which he had never felt from her before. And when she pulled away, much to his disdain (he was mightily enjoying the moment, mind you; it wasn't often that they kissed and definitely rare that Aya initiated one), he almost choked when he met Aya's eyes.

"Stop it," she almost growled.

And Ice Prince stopped, because there was such a fiery determination in his girlfriend's eyes he dared not continue what he was saying anymore (although the kiss must have removed half of his speech from his head anyway).

"Don't even think that I don't love you anymore," came her indignant reply. "Don't you _dare _think that I'm giving you up."

And he smiled and pulled her close, even when her body froze for a few seconds and she failed to return his embrace. "Thank you."

Aya closed her eyes and buried her face in the crook of Rei's neck. "Don't thank me."

And he pulled away and looked at her with such intensity she nearly squirmed under his grip. "What really happened, Aya? What is it that you're not telling me?"

And before Aya had the chance to speak, Rei's cellular phone rang and broke the moment.

Feeling silly for suddenly being so dramatic, Rei smirked and picked it up. "Hello. Uh-huh. Uh-huh." A long, terrible pause. "When? I see. Why so sudden? Okay then. Thanks. We'll see you off tomorrow then? Okay."

And he put down the phone and stared at the girl in front of him. "It's Yuuya," he answered her unspoken question. And before she had the chance to make a follow-up, he answered it as well.

"He's flying to New York tomorrow. He's staying there for good."

TBC

* * *

_Heck. I'm back. Heehee. Sorry for the late update. But I did update _Life is Never Simple, _as well as my _Without Me _series (_This Ruined Puzzle_). I noticed I got fewer reviews though, so I guess I need to brush up on my writing then. I was aiming for around 10. Heehee. Oh well, maybe next time, neh? Thanks for those who reviewed! _

_Oh, and for those who are wondering why Rei is so nice to Aya, please take note that this happened two years after the end of the anime, so they've all matured and (hopefully) Rei lost some of his iciness by now (as I've written in the first chapter, I think). I hope I didn't make his too OOC though. Okay, thanks again!_

_- kyd_


	5. Chapter 5

**A Fine, Fine Line**

The group of three girls and three guys found themselves standing outside the airport's check-in area, bidding their farewells to the pretty Number Two model whom they've all learned to love. Tatsuki Kuroi and Ran Kotobuki gave him a miniature trophy with a No. 2 engraved on it, a simple remembrance of what had happened in their high school life. Everyone knew that Yuuya wasn't merely a second placer next to Rei Otohata anymore, but once in a while the group found it nice to recall the good old days when said number two model would make their hearts be filled with warmth by the way he handled things.

"You know, Ran, I've held a huge crush for you back then," he said simply as the Kotobuki gal handed him their gift.

"Nani?" said supergal shot back, and the rest had to suppress their giggles at her obliviousness. 

"Really, Ran-pyon," Tatsuki muttered comically, "Even I found out about that much later on."

"Really?" Ran answered, grinning. "That's too bad. You should have said something earlier, baka." And when everyone tensed up at the sudden reaction, Ran followed it up with something that only she could. "I would have used that knowledge to make you buy more takoyaki than I had!"

And they all sweatdropped, because really, couldn't she think of anything else but food? Yuuya was making the confession of a lifetime!

"Anyway," Ran grinned, giving

Second Place a bear hug, "You say hello to Mami for us, ayt? And tell her to get her butt back here as soon as she could. We still have to do para-para together!"

Yuuya returned the hug and smiled. "Will do." And he accepted the animated handshake the Monkey Boy offered.

"Too bad you decided not the finish the board exams first," Miyu Yamazaki said thoughtfully. "You were so close!"

"Change of plans," the model replied. "Mami wanted me to follow her as quickly as possible. I figured why not do it now? Not like I'm leaving something important behind."

And Miyu detected the slightest hint of regret in his voice, and her eyes involuntarily flickered towards a certain brunette's direction. "Here you go," she smiled widely, handed a box of homemade cookies. "In case you get hungry during the trip." Perhaps she was the only other one in the group who knew what was happening, but she wasn't going to let that knowledge get between her friendship with the said model. Yuuya Asou was much of a darling to be mad at.

And Yuuya beamed; everyone in the group loved Miyu's cookies, to the point that Ran almost grabbed the box to have it for herself. Luckily, Yamato grabbed her by the collar and dragged her away before she could lay as much as a finger on the precious delicacy.

"Thanks Miyu," Yuuya said. "Let me know when the wedding will be, okay? We'll make sure to come back and attend."

"Of course!" Miyu beamed proudly, and Yamato turned a few shades redder.

And Yuuya turned to where Rei and Aya were standing, and smiling fondly, he approached them. "Take care of Aya, will you?" he said good naturally as Rei patted his back. "Don't make her cry. Or I'll personally return to give your butt a whoop you'll never forget."

Rei smirked. "You don't have to tell me that, idiot." A warm smile (and everyone gasped). "Have fun in New York."

When it was finally Aya's turn to say goodbye, Yuuya found her staring at the cold floor, unable to meet his eyes. "Now, now Aya-chan," he smiled, tilting up her head by placing a finger on her chin. "No need for tears. Wouldn't want Otohata here to beat me up for making you cry."

And Aya forced a weak smile and said, "Be careful, Yuuya. Write us once in a while, neh?"

And in front of everyone else, Yuuya wrapped Aya in a tight embrace. All gawked at the scenario: Yuuya's face buried in Aya's hair, Aya's eyes widely open, tears spilling down, Rei's eyes a little wider than usual. And when the pretty brunette finally returned the hug, Otohata suddenly felt a murderous tug in his heart.

"Don't leave us," Aya whispered so softly Yuuya barely heard her. "Don't leave _me._"

And Yuuya pulled away and smiled, and before any of them could comprehend what was happening, Yuuya Asou bent down and gave Aya Hoshino a soft, lingering kiss just above the upper-right corner of her lips.

And everyone gasped, perhaps except for Rei because he doesn't gasp, he merely glares.

And Yuuya patted Aya's head, smiled one last time, and turned and left the group. Aya remained rooted on the spot, even when the others started stirring uneasily, her eyes fixed on some distant spot far away, her brain starting to comprehend what had just happened.

Her boyfriend's cold voice broke her from her reverie.

"Aya."

And she turned around so quickly she could have toppled down, and when she met Rei's eyes she wished nothing more than for the ground to open up and swallow her whole.

"We need to talk."

"H-hai." 

* * *

_Pretty short, I know, gomenasai! Again, thanks for all those who reviewed and who will review. I'm rounding up this story soon, so keep posted! Ja ne!_

_-kyd_


	6. Chapter 6

**A Fine, Fine Line**

_There's a fine, fine line between a lover and a friend. And there's a fine, fine line between reality and pretend. And you'll never know until you reach the top if it was worth the uphill climb, but there's a fine, fine line between love and a waste of time…_

It was a lovely evening, and the sun was just about to set, to lay in peaceful slumber beneath the tranquil sea. Cicadas were singing an old love song, their chirps matching the song of a few birds happily resting in their nests. Dried leaves rustled softly as the wind blew, as if tickled by a fancy which they only knew. Couples and solitary figures stroll lazily on the sidewalk, basking in the warm afterglow of the setting sun.

On a nearby bench, two figures sat, unmoving, watching the beautiful scene unfold before their very eyes.

One heart furious because of a betrayal, one broken because of two lovers deemed lost.

He never expected it would turn out this way; she never wanted to break both their hearts.

He suspected it was payback for hurting her so many times before, for openly admitting that he liked her best friend in front of her, for watching her cry so many times because of him. But _hell_. Why did it have to be with _him_? _He _was supposed to be his frigging best friend! He trusted him with his life, entrusted Aya to him during that short period when the lovely brunette was confused and decided to break up with him, believing that _he_ will be able to knock some sense in her pretty little head and take him back. Never, not once, did he suspect that Yuuya could be harboring feelings for Aya, of all people! Or that said girl could actually develop feelings for him in return. It was preposterous. Yuuya didn't have the right to make Aya fall in love with him. He was supposed to be torn between his affection for Mami and his silly infatuation for that dumb Kotobuki. He wasn't supposed to fall in love with his best friend's girl. Whatever happened to loyalty, to brotherhood? Was Aya worth that much that Yuuya was willing to risk their friendship just to win her?

_Of course you idiot, _came a none-too-pleasant inner voice. _Aya is worth so much more._

Said girl was sitting as quietly as could be, contemplating the end of the world (_her world_) and the possibility of resurrecting it once more. But she was foolish, she knew that. How dare she make a fool out of the love of her life? She had been devoted to Rei since their younger years, stayed with him even when he proved to be an ass, loved him and waited until his cold, cold heart slowly melted and opened up a little for her to come in. It had been a tedious journey, but it was worth it. How could she ruin everything by stupidly letting something like that slip in front of everyone? How could she so blatantly show unwarranted affection for a guy who had his own girlfriend, a darling woman who also called her a friend? Why did she have to betray the trust of everyone she loved, even when she knew nothing good would ever come out of it?

She loved Otohata with all her fragile, little heart, but Asou occupied a dangerous space in a little corner which threatened her affection for her current boyfriend.

And Aya Hoshino, despite her excellent grades in school and wonderful performance at work, didn't know what to do.

Rei broke the heart wrenching silence between them. "Was this how you felt like when I told you about Ran?"

And Aya turned so swiftly she felt her head swoon for a fraction of a second. "Nani?"

A chuckle. "Ran. When I told you I like her, was this how you felt?"

She lowered her head. "I don't know."

"I should have known something like this would happen."

"It was too good to be true anyway."

"Rei… please…"

"Did he love you better?" he couldn't stop himself from asking, and Aya would have glared at him had she not been feeling oh-so-guilty about it. "More than I did. More that I ever will?"

"Don't," she pleaded, eyes brimming again with tears.

Silence.

"Why?" the ice prince asked, and Aya could have sworn she heard his heart break.

Tears freely cascaded down her eyes. "But I love you," she whispered so gently she doubt Rei had heard it. The sigh that escaped his lips confirmed that he did.

"I know."

And she glanced up and met the terribly sad eyes of Otohata. "Rei…"

"What do we do now, Aya-ppe?" he replied gently, smiling a tired little smile that broke Aya's heart all the more. She didn't even have the strength left to reprimand him for calling her by that name. All she wanted to do was wrap her arms around him and bury her face on his shoulder, cry a thousandfold and kiss him senseless until they both forgot anything like that ever happened.

But a small part tugged at her heart, whispering that somewhere across the vast horizon, a guy with golden hair was on his way to live the happily ever after he deserved… without her. And the tears continued cascading down, but for an entirely different reason altogether.

"I don't know."

* * *

_The epilogue will be posted on the next chapter, the ending of this heart-wrenching, nerve-wracking story. So far the Rei's are winning, but the Yuuya's reasons are pretty impressive. I. Cannot. Decide. Aagghh. More votes? And this chapter is intentionally short, because I thought that adding sub-scenes would ruin the attempted melancholic effect._

_So bite me. _

_Thanks for the lovely comments, reviews, opinions, PMs and everything! Gosh, I love you all! You guys definitely rock!_

- kyd


	7. Chapter 7

**A Fine, Fine Line**

She sat alone in a small corner of Machida's Black Haven, sipping chai tea and taking little bites from her choco chip brownie. Her fingers automatically flipped through the pages of the worn out book she purchased a week ago from a second-hand book store, her brain barely registering what her eyes were seeing.

"Rough day?" a kind, familiar voice spoke from behind.

She turned and smiled as Tatsuki approached her, balancing a tray with two cappuccino lattes in one hand. The years had finally begun to take toil on the friendly monkey boy, and Aya saw wisps of gray hair appearing on the eldest Kuroi's head. It didn't help that business plummeted down to almost bankruptcy earlier that year, and he would have closed the café completely had it not been for Yamato Kotobuki's financial aid. Although considered young, with still a few years before he turned thirty, Tatsuki barely looked like the old Tatsukichi everyone loved during their high school years.

"Not really," came her mild reply, earning a skeptical look from the café owner. "Just bored."

"Ah," Tatsuki smiled, placing the tray on the table and sitting across her. "One of those days, huh?"

She smiled warmheartedly, and fought the urge to reach across to give her friend's a reassuring squeeze. Instead, she closed her book and winked playfully at him. "One of those days indeed."

And though neither of them knew exactly what they were talking about, both grinned stupidly at the private joke that came from nowhere and will most probably end nowhere too.

"You okay, Tatsuki?" she suddenly asked, concern evident in her voice. The once-blonde boy (now sporting a black hairdo) sobered up a little, looked out the window and refused to meet the brunette's eyes.

"How is she these days?" came the soft query, and Aya's heart constricted just the tiniest bit at the pain that echoed from her friend's voice.

"The usual," she answered as gently as possible. "Work, work, work." A sigh. "She never has time for anything else anymore, as if her job as a police officer was the most important thing in the world." She chuckled a little. "And to think she was the most carefree person back then. Who would have thought that she'd end up like…" And she stopped in mid-sentence, because the pain in Tatsuki's eyes was so evident it was as if it was her heart that was broken and not his. "I'm sorry for what happened," she whispered apologetically, as if she was the one who broke the engagement with the Machida Black.

He smiled, a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "I don't blame her," he whispered back, and Aya wished she could do something about the boy's breaking heart. Or already broken heart, as apparently was the case.

"She had dreams to fulfill, and I asked for too much," he continued, still looking out the window. "I should have known it the moment she said 'yes' and then refused to hug me back."

Aya remembered the memory all too painfully. It was during the Machida's Black Haven's second anniversary, and they closed the café to have an intimate celebration among friends. Tatsuki suddenly knelt in front of Ran while she was gobbling down a huge chunk of vanilla cake, produced a pretty silver ring with a huge diamond on top and asked her to marry him. It was the first time Aya ever saw Ran's eyes not twinkle at the sight of such a wonderful piece of jewelry, and the fear in her best friend's eyes told the brunette that Tatsuki just made the biggest mistake of his life.

"S-sure," the caramel-colored gal had stuttered in answer then, and when Tatsuki rose up and wrapped his arms around his new fiancée, the Kotobuki gal failed to give him the embrace Tatsuki desperately needed. More than six months after she found out that Ran broke the engagement and since then, the group rarely met and the café suffered great losses that almost led to its closure. Had it not been for Yamato's intervention with the matter, Machida's Black Haven would have been sold to some old business tycoon who wanted to tear the place down and turn it into a parking lot of a nearby condominium.

Fortunately Tatsuki seemed to have recovered from his loss and was slowly and painfully getting back on his feet. Aya made it a point to visit the café at least once a week, no matter how busy her schedule in the hospital was, just to check on her friend and patronize his products too.

"Maybe it just wasn't the right time," she answered, finally reaching out and squeezing the guy's hand. "Ran never said she didn't love you, she merely said she wasn't ready."

A chuckle. "Still the sweet ol' Aya-ppe," Tatsuki quipped. "Naïve, but sweet." A pause. "And how about you?"

She knew the question was coming. It was the question she dreaded hearing every time she met with one of her friends. The question that would force her to relive the past and ponder on the decisions she made, to discern once again if she made the right choice or screwed up everything big time. Most of the time she ends up concluding that it was the second option, and for days she'd fall into a depression unnoticeable by everyone else.

To prevent the pain from registering in her brain once again, she chose to change to topic into something they were both excited about. "Aren't you excited about Miyu's upcoming wedding?"

The monkey boy understood that it still pained his friend to talk about the past, so he nodded vigorously in an attempt to make the atmosphere lighter. "I can't believe it's this weekend already. Finally!"

"I know," Aya smiled warmly. "Miyu has waited so long for this to happen. I'm glad that at least one of us is getting the happy ending she has always dreamt of."

Tense silence once again. "When is his flight home?"

Aya looked away at the question. More than a year after leaving for New York, Yuuya Asou was finally coming back to Shibuya to attend Miyu Yamazaki and Yamato Kotobuki's wedding.

It wasn't something Aya Hoshino anticipated.

* * *

"Hey."

Blue eyes met copper, and her heart stopped for just a fraction of a second as she waited for him to acknowledge her greeting. It had always been like that since that fateful day; whenever she'd chance upon him she'd approach to give him a proper greeting, her heart tightening as she waited for the hurtful words that she hoped he would give. It was the only way she'd be freed from the guilt that caged her heart for so many months, because it just wasn't Rei Otohata's nature to be so _forgiving._

She knew she won't be able to forgive herself until Rei finally admitted that he hated her. Unfortunately, that was one thing he never did.

"Hey."

"Day-off?"

The former Meisho No.1 nodded, before closing his book and standing up, making Aya cower at their height difference. _This is it, _she thought as she waited for the inevitable to happen.

"Do you want to have some coffee?"

She blinked at the invitation. Since they started dating in high school Rei had always, _always _asked her out to have something to eat or drink. She wasn't sure of the reason, but it made her heart constrict just the tiniest bit at the nostalgia the offer gave her.

"Sure," she answered as calmly as she could, because her head was screaming at her to run and never see him again.

They went to a quaint little coffee shop near her place of work, and before she could even place her order he did it for her – choco chip latte and a slice of strawberry cheesecake – the usual order she makes whenever they go to that particular place. It made her smile that he still remembered what she liked, and she felt even guiltier than before.

"So…" she began.

"So."

Awkward silence ensued. "How… how are you?"

He sat on his chair across hers, features relaxed and characteristically calm. "Living."

And she stared at her fingernails, not wanting to meet those cold orbs of his.

"You can stop feeling guilty, you know."

And her eyes shot up, and the sincerity in Rei's eyes almost brought fresh tears to her eyes. "Rei I…"

A smile. "I told you to stop beating yourself up because of it." And when he would say no more, she finally felt a single drop escape her eyes. Sighing, the model reached across the table and wiped it before she could stop him, and the gesture made her cry all the more.

"Stop it," she whispered, covering her face. "Stop being so nice to me." She sobbed. "I've hurt you. So much. Please stop this. You don't have to do this. You can hate me and I won't get angry. Just stop."

And before she knew it, she felt his arms around her frail figure, and she sobbed loudly in his chest, unmindful of the glances they were getting from the other customers. "Baka." And when the sobs didn't go away, he sighed and held her tighter. "I told you, you should stop worrying about nonsensical things like this."

"But I've hurt you," she continued. "Are you stupid or something? I've hurt you! I made you lose your friendship with your best friend. I'm an idiot, and you don't deserve someone as dumb as I am."

"Tch. Annoying," he finished the conversation with those words, and though Aya knew that he didn't mean it, it just made her tears flow faster down Rei's soaked shirt.

* * *

"Ohayou Second Place!" Ran waved enthusiastically at the corn-colored head as he came out of the airport. Miyu and Yamato were standing behind her, smiles on their faces.

"Thank you for coming," Miyu grinned, wrapping the Number Two model into a hug, which Yuuya gladly returned.

"My, my, you've changed quite a bit, haven't you, Miyu?" he teased, and Yamato smiled fondly at the younger male.

"Hai, Yamato took really good care of me all these years!" she beamed proudly.

"I can see that," Yuuya replied, just as Ran Kotobuki wrapped her arms around him.

"We missed you!" she cheered. "Where's Mami-rin? We haven't heard anything from you guys since you left for New York! We weren't even sure you'd make it to Miyu's wedding."

"I told you I'd come, right?" he smiled. "How about some lunch? I'm starving!"

Miyu noticed how Yuuya effectively avoided the question, and she figured out that something bad must have happened between the two over the past year. Was it possible that Mami found out about her boyfriend's little fiasco with Aya? Was that the reason why Mami suddenly stopped sending them e-mails and postcards? She knew they'd find out sooner or later, but she hoped that it wouldn't ruin her upcoming wedding or the friendship of the entire group.

"Oh! Someone else came to welcome you back!" Ran exclaimed, suddenly dragging Yuuya to Yamato's car. The blonde's questioning look told Miyu that he wasn't expecting _this, _and when they got to the car and Yuuya was forced to meet the object of his affection after so many months, the mild-mannered woman suddenly wished they hadn't forced _her _to go with them in the first place.

"Welcome back, Yuuya," Aya Hoshino greeted him, smiling a tiny little smile and bowing politely at her friend.

"Aya."

TBC

* * *

_Arrgghhh! I'm so sorry for updating so late! And for not finishing the story yet! I know I promised that this would be the epilogue, but it was getting too long and I didn't want to bore you guys so I decided to cut it into two parts. I'll write the second part sometime this week. Errr… yeah. Did I just give a timeline? Uh-oh. Well I'll force myself to do it. Err, in the meantime, reviews?_

_And I'm sorry. I didn't mean to start a war between Rei and Yuuya shippers. So… uh… let there be peace on earth and let it begin in me? Eh, I'll shut up now. Oh, and thank you for all the reviews, suggestions, comments! I love you all! _

_- kyd_


	8. Chapter 8

**A Fine, Fine Line**

They sat side by side, not really talking, just sitting in uncomfortable silence and staring in front of them, watching autumn leaves fall gently down the soft, grass-covered ground. The Asou-Welcome-Committee (comprising of Ran and Yamato Kotobuki, Miyu Yamazaki and a reluctant Aya Hoshino) had just finished a late lunch in a fancy restaurant to celebrate Yuuya's return. Afterwards, the future Miyu Kotobuki, _Kami bless her soul, _offered Yamato's services to carry back the model's luggage in his apartment, where he would be temporarily staying until after the wedding. That gave the model and the timid brunette time to talk, as Yamazaki made sure to drag the female Kotobuki with her before she even got the chance to ask Yuuya anything that would dampen the already tense atmosphere.

Still, it seemed as if all of Miyu's efforts would go to waste, as Yuuya and Aya hasn't spoken a word since the group left them in the park before driving off to Yamato's apartment. Truth be told Aya wanted nothing more but to walk away, as she didn't know what words to say if the pretty ex-Meisho Number Two began asking her how she had been for the past year that he was gone.

How could she tell him that the night after his departure, she decided to break her relationship with his _best friend? _Or the fact that Rei Otohata, cold-hearted as he was, couldn't bring himself to hate her for it? Or that the Ice Prince would cringe involuntarily every time Yuuya's name was brought up, that the group stopped mentioning him altogether? She blamed herself for the rut that they were all in, and she knew that even if things did work out for the best, Yuuya and Rei's friendship could never be fully healed. And it was all her _damn _fault. Curse her for being so weak.

"Aya."

And she froze at his voice, because she knew that _that was it, _and she still couldn't bring herself to face him even after he called her name.

"Hai."

"Do you hate me?"

And she clenched her fists tightly on her knees, because _how could he ask that? _She hated no one else but herself, and she doubted if she'll ever get over that feeling for a long time. To even think of hating Yuuya felt like a crime, because after all that's been said and done, she still _loved _him and feared the thought of losing him forever.

"Don't be silly."

And he gently took her hand, and she had no choice but to return his gaze. When their eyes met, she felt more splinters form in her heart, and she decided it will never ever be whole again.

"I never want to be apart from you again." His voice sounded so sincere, yet so heartbroken.

And she cried, _oh how she cried, _because at that precise moment a picture of Rei's smiling face crossed her mind and her heart constricted so much she had to clutch her chest with her free hand to lessen the pain she was feeling.

Yuuya smiled sadly and cupped her chin, forcing her to face him again. "Baka," he whispered, and it reminded her of Rei again. "I never asked you to leave him for me."

"But why?" she sobbed. "Why are you doing this? Why are you both doing this?"

A chuckle. "I guess we are best friends after all."

And he pulled her close, wrapping his strong arms around her delicate figure, and she sobbed loudly in his chest. "I'm so sorry," she kept crying, gripping the front of his chest and selfishly trying to rob him of his warmth. "I'm so sorry."

And Yuuya pulled away, smiling before planting a soft kiss on her forehead. "There's nothing to be sorry for," he whispered. "I would have told you this earlier, but you stopped answering my calls long before I had the chance to do so."

* * *

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

At that moment, there was no one in the church as radiant and as happy as the new bride of Yamato Kotobuki. Miyu Kotobuki was breathtakingly beautiful, that everyone in the audience couldn't help but admire this gentle lady who was just officially announced as the wife of a wonderful Shibuya detective.

As the couple walked down the isle, friends and family congratulated them from both sides. Even Miyu's mother was there, and though they didn't exchange hugs nor shed tears, her smile told Miyu that she acknowledged her as her daughter and that somewhere in that cold heart of hers, she loved Miyu as well. And the pretty gal's spirits soared to new heights.

The reception was held in Machida's Black Haven, because it had been home to them for the longest time (plus Yamato and Miyu wanted to help Tatsuki too), and the place was packed with laughing friends, classmates and relatives all basking in the afterglow of the newlyweds' happiness.

Aya Hoshino looked around and saw at a far corner Tatsuki busying himself with refilling the buffet table with all kinds of treats, and to her pleasure she watched as the caramel-haired Kotobuki woman tapped the monkey boy's shoulder and offered a warm albeit shy smile. Said monkey boy smiled back, and as Aya's discerning eyes watched the usually carefree (or careless, whichever way the situation presented itself) Shibuya policewoman offered help in fixing the food. Aya vaguely heard a comment from Sayo about an ulterior motive (a.k.a. binging on the desserts when no one was looking), but Masato had the foresight to drag his girl friend away before a silly fight between the two sisters took place.

The brunette merely giggled at the scene, but when she turned she saw a sight that stopped her short of freezing. To her far left sat Rei Otohata and Yuuya Asou, engaged in what seemed as the most serious discussion Aya had ever seen any two people do.

She slowly approached them, not knowing why her feet won't obey her command to stop and turn around. As much as she hated to admit it, she was dying to hear what the two were discussing, especially if it involved her and her miserable life.

"You really are an idiot," she heard Yuuya say, and she stopped in midstep, face turning crimson as the two gorgeous men turned to look at her.

"Uh…"

And Yuuya chuckled and shook his head, stood up and winked at the blushing brunette. "I was just telling Otohata how stupid he was for letting you break up with him." At Aya's involuntary gasp and Rei's warning glare, the Second Placer chuckled all the more. "If it had been me, I wouldn't have let you go even if killed me."

And before Aya could think of a response, the Ice Prince stood up and grabbed her arm, dragging her away, Yuuya's soft laughter ringing in their ears.

* * *

"Rei I…" she tried to say breathlessly, because Otohata was still clutching her arm and was speeding away from the restaurant, with no apparent direction whatsoever. They've been walking for around ten minutes tops, and she wondered if there was actually a point of leaving the café in the first place. Besides, she was still in her bridesmaid dress and two-inch heels, and walking briskly wasn't really a fun thing to do at that moment.

"Rei, Miyu will start to look for us if we don't return," she tried to reason out, and when her companion suddenly stopped in mid-stride, causing her to bump her nose against his broad back, she wondered if her plea finally reached listening ears.

Only when Rei let her arm go did she realize they were at the same spot they were in a year ago, when Aya tearfully told him that it would be better to break things off as to avoid hurting each other all the more.

"Rei?" she whispered, wondering why on earth would he bring her to a place with such painful memories attached to it. "What's…"

And he suddenly turned around, grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him, trapping her in his arms until she thought she could no longer breathe. Surprisingly, unlike the last time, the feeling of Rei's arms around her didn't bring tears of guilt to her eyes, but tears of relief. _Could it really be possible?_

"He's right," she heard him whisper, but she didn't have strength enough to ask him what the hell he was talking about. "I shouldn't have let you break up with me." A pause. "Would have saved us both the pain we went through the past year."

And she sobbed involuntarily, because a huge burden just lifted from her shoulder and she couldn't stop crying, and cry mightily she did. It dawned upon her that the reason Rei brought her to that spot was to replace that bitter memory with something sweeter, something more worth remembering.

"I still love you, you know," he continued, holding her tighter, and Aya felt her heart's broken pieces slowly mold back together, and she wondered how she could think that separation from Rei would have been the answer to her problems.

"Rei I…"

And he sealed their lips with a kiss, preventing her from finishing her statement. She didn't have to anyway. The way she passionately kissed him back was good enough a response. Apparently, happy endings could still work for her.

* * *

"You okay?" Yamato asked him, standing beside the blonde model as he sipped a cup of tea.

Yuuya chuckled. "It's your wedding day," he replied. "Stop worrying about the rest of the world for once."

The Shibuya peace office smiled and shook his head in amusement. "Are you staying here for good?"

The Second Placer smiled warmly and looked up the blue, blue sky. "I'm going back to New York tomorrow," he answered. "I do have to patch things up with Mami, you know."

And Yamato grinned, because, from how things were going, it appeared as if they were starting to find their right places again, after being suspended in chaos for more than a year. And the tiny rays of hope mingled with the warm rays of the sun, and he figured, life was really great after all.

**END**

* * *

_I'm done! I'm really done! (happy dance) I hope you guys liked the ending. I really had to think hard in order to come up with something that would satisfy most of my readers. I probably won't be able to do that with everyone, but I hope the ending was a good enough read nonetheless._

_Thank you so much for bearing with me this past few months as I worked on this story. I would have listed each and everyone to personally thank you, but I tend to miss out a name or two when I do that, so to avoid embarrassment and a possible heartache, I'll give a general THANK YOU instead. All of your words of encouragement meant a lot to me. Again, thank you so much!_

_- kyd_


End file.
